Fools In Love
by thecarouselneverstopsturning
Summary: Derek had one last night with his ex-fiancé who is the twin sister of his best friend's ex, what happens when something resulted from that night? Meanwhile Mark deals with the repercussions when his and ex-wife Addison's 18 year-old daughter shows up at the hospital with a secret and his relationship with Lexie. Season 6 AU. MerDer, Maddison. MERDER ENDGAME! Chapter 6 is edited.
1. Default Chapter

This **is my new story. ok so in this Addison has a twin sister named Avah (after my only sibling. It's just like Ava; only with an H at the end) who used to be engaged to Derek but more on that later, a cardiothoraic surgeon and she is with Alex now, Addie has two children with Mark (one from teenage pregnancy as Sloane was replaced named Emma but nobody knows except- Avah, their parents, brother, and McDreamy. And Steven born in Season 3 as she kept miscarrying and IVF treatments kept falling back in New York) but she and their son are in LA, there is Slexie for right now as it will ultimately be Maddison.**

 **Meredith has a twin who is named Sean who is in a relationship with April even though he kept doing the nasty with Callie, George never got hit by a bus, he's married to Izzie because they worked it out and she never got sick, there never was a Lexzie, no Mallie and Addex hookups.**

 **Addison is not barren; she went to LA in 3.22 but not for fertility because she recently had McSteamy's son and they divorced so she could move to LA, and they also knew each other since they were babies even though she and her family still lived in Connecticut. Mark didn't become a manwhore until after the divorce.**

 **Oh George and Izzie had a double wedding with Meredith and Derek.**

 **This is in Season 6 around Thanksgiving and focuses around various POVs. First chapter has Avah's POV.**

 **All errors are mine, sorry!**

* * *

I walked into the bar and went into the women's bathroom. While washing my hands a moan came out of one of the stalls that sounded a lot like my boyfriend, I am so anxious that before I knew what I was doing: I opened the stall to find my boyfriend shirtless and locking lips with Arizona Robbins. Isn't she a lesbian and Torres girlfriend?

"I hate you Alexander Michael Karev!" I shouted and began to run out the door.

Alex struggles to put his shirt on while trying to catch up with me, "Avah I promise this isn't what it looks like!" he denies.

"Oh really," I started. "Then why are you playing tounge tennis with the lesbian peds doctor?"

"I...I" Alex stutters.

"I knew it!" I run out and sit down with my ex-fiancé. "One Pina colada please." I say to the bartender. Joe nods and made my drink, I accept the drink and took a sip. "Alex cheated on me."

"With who?" Derek asks. Only he can make me feel comforted.

"Robbins." I sigh.

"Isn't she gay?"

"That's the weird thing about the situation." another thing comes to my mind, "Where's Meredith?"

"She's on-call." he flashed me that beautiful smile of his.

I spot Sean; Meredith's twin dancing with Callie. "You wanna get out of here?" She asked, seductively.

"Like you'd never believe." Sean answered and they walk out of the door giggling. Don't they both have girlfriends? Is today the day to cheat on your significant others? Although I heard that Kepner won't give him any until marriage.

After a few drinks, O'Malley and Stevens enter going up to Joe.

"Doctor Stevens, O'Malley!" I wave excitedly.

"Don't call us that." Izzie told me. "She's drunk." she says to George.

"Izzie wanted to give you these muffins." George explains with his arm around his wife.

"I'm a good baker." Izzie added.

Joe looks at the two baskets with a smile. "Thank you, Sweetie."

Isobel handed the other basket to us, "Take some muffins. They'll help you."

"I may be beyond help." I replied as the two residents walk out the door. "Mhmm, good!" I take a bite of a muffin. After a few muffins, laughs, and drinks Miranda sat next to us. "I've decided that I'm going to get really fat. Just as a stopgap. Just until I figure out another plan. I'm going to eat all of these muffins, and I'm going to really, gloriously fat. It's over. Over. OVER. I'm talking about the last four years, Miranda. How can it be over? How can it just end? Over my boyfriend getting it on with the Peds surgeon who just happens to be the girlfriend of the bone doctor? I, Avah Marie Forbes Montgomery is desirable, Amanda." I cried.

"Miranda." She corrects me.

"Right," I nodded. "Joe, I'm desirable, right?"

"I have a husband and kids." Joe reminded me.

"Be that as it may, I don't need me to tell you how wildly attractive I am. Wildly attractive." I turn to my ex-fiancé and man who will always be the love of my life with a smirk.

"You are, and your wildly attractive cab is here." he informed me.

"It is?" I ask.

"You told me to call you a cab at 10:00. It's 10:00." Joe retorted.

I start to get up, looking at the younger doctor. "I guess that's for the best, huh?"

"I would say." Miranda agreed.

"I should go now." I repeat while grabbing the muffin basket.

I'm about to leave when Derek stopped me. "Come, I'll drive you home. I'm not even that drunk."

"Alright," I follow him not knowing what the night will lead us to.

Now about three months after our drunken night I am starting at the products. I'm a doctor and I was pregnant before. The signs were there as I threw up in a body cavity yesterday, every smell- especially coffee is making me sick, and I winced for days when my breasts got touched during sex. That's why I'm not surprised that all four tests are saying PREGNANT.

I stuff the tests into my lab coat and got up to get fresh air before going into surgery with Yang (who I mentor) to do a thoartic anyerusm in an hour.

"Avah?" I hear Owen's voice and jump.

"Yeah?" I ask. I feel like punching him for scaring me even though he is one of my best friends and we did sleep together a few times. The first time was on a vent that he brought me to. It was clearly a manuever reserved for Yang but it was so sweet and brought out a side of him under all that military. Even though the sex was always amazing after a few times we decided to just be best friends, due to us loving different people, even though we used sleep together occasionally.

"You see Cristina anywhere?" he asks me.

"I'm supposed to go into surgery with her soon." I reported.

Owen studies my tired face. "Are you okay?"

"I'm pregnant!" I blurt out.

"You're pregnant?!" Owen gasped. "Who is the father?"

I look down at the floor. "Derek."

"Shepard, Meredith's husband?"

"Yes that Derek."

"I will keep it a secret for you until you're ready." He offered.

"Thank you," I hug him tightly. "I-I don't know why it's so weird. I mean I was engaged to him before he cheated on me with Meredith and we were two months from getting married." I admit. "But I did something terrible back in New York," I began to wipe away the tears starting to fill my eyes. "I had an abortion."

"You had an abortion?" Owen asked.

"Yes, this was a few years before Evangeline was born and years before I miscarried a baby," I try not to let him see me cry, "It was in college. I found out I was pregnant one day after I hadn't had my period in months. Even though I had the support of Derek and his family, we couldn't raise the baby at the time after-" I cut myself off before I could mention Emma. I can feel my memory on finding out about it coming back.

 _I enter the apartment thrilled after finding out something that is the best thing to ever happen to me. "Hi."_

 _Derek looks up from his book. "How was class?"_

 _"Boring." Then I hand him a bag containing my test, a onesie that read: 'I Love My Daddy', and a expecting parents book._

 _He took the bag and looked inside, then a look of surpisement came. "Avah, are you?"_

 _I nodded. "I am."_

 _"We're going to have a baby." he smiled the biggest I ever seen him smile._

 _"Yeah, we are." I confirmed in agreement as he picked me up into our bedroom._

 _The next day after class we went to see our baby._

 _"Ok, I'm just going to put this gel on your stomach." The doctor told me. "It may be cold."_

 _I closed my eyes when she put it on. "It's cold!" I giggle._

 _"That's what everyone says at first, but you'll get used to it. Are you guys ready to see your baby? I can pull it up on the screen now." The doctor assures me._

 _"Oh, yes!" We answer in unison._

 _"Everything looks good. You're due June 18th," the doctor says then pointed to the screen. "That's your baby."_

 _"Oh my God." Derek whispered._

 _"Wow. There it is, I see it." I say._

 _The doctor smiles. "Congratulations. I'll give you two a minute."_

 _"Okay." I agree._

 _"Thank you." Derek adds as the doctor exits and I start to cry. "Pretty amazing huh?" He asked._

 _"I don't see it!" I cry._

 _"What? What?!"_

 _"I can't see it!"_

 _"You-you just said that you did!"_

 _"I know, I lied! I didn't want her to think I was a terrible mother! I can't even see my own baby!" I whine._

 _"Oh sure, come here!" He sat me up. "Sure you can! Uh, look come here look," then he rolls the machine closer. "it's-it's-it's, it's right there." he pointed._

 _"Oh. Oh, it's beautiful. I see it now," I smiled as I look._

 _"Do you really?" Derek looked at me._

 _"I do, I see it!" I laugh happily._

 _"I can't believe that's our baby." He said while taking my hand in his._

 _"Yeah, that's our baby." I confirm while smiling._

 _That night things just got better when my twin sister and her fiancé came over._

 _I hug my younger twin sister, "Addie, I'm pregnant!"_

 _"When are you due?" She asks._

 _"June 18th." I grin._

 _"Oh my god, Avah, that's great!" Addison screamed and both of us squeal, "My twin sister is having a baby!_

 _Mark turns to his brother, "Dude, you got your girlfriend pregnant after we went to the bar!" He smirks._

 _"Wow," Derek just shakes his head, "Just wow."_

 _"I can't believe you're going to have a baby!" Addie exclaimed. I can tell she's a little sad since she and Mark had a baby when they were seventeen but our mother, Bizzy, forced them to give the baby girl up since she didn't want babies to get in our ways of having successful careers as surgeons. And June 18th would've been her birthday._

 _"Me too!" I pull her into a hug._

 _Mark looked at his watch. "We're going to miss the dinner reservations if we don't hurry up." After eating out, we were planning on seeing the new movie that had just came out._

 _Addie shook her head him. "Only you, Mark Everett." She comments then turns to us, "I can't believe I'm marrying him in two months."_

 _"Let's go." Derek hands me my coat and we leave._

 _A few weeks later, when I should've started to show my boyfriend was kissing my neck, "Babe, I don't think we have the time for a baby even though we have your mom. I don't want the same thing that happened to Mark and Addie to happen to us." I began to run my fingers through his hair._

 _Derek looks up at me, "What do you suggest we do?"_

 _"We should terminate the pregnancy." I can't believe I'm saying this but I feel like it's our only choice._

 _The next day I was in the stirrups ready to rid my body of our baby._

 _"Avah, Avah?!" I heard a voice calling my name. I black out as the voice called my name one more time._

"Avah?" Owen asked.

"Umm...yeah?" I turn to face him.

"Are, are you okay?" he questioned.

"I'm fine." I lied.

"If you like, you can stay with me until you get things sorted out." Owen suggests. "I'm sure Cristina won't mind. She likes you too."

"Thank you." I hug him again before checking my pager. "Duty calls." I smiled and gave him a kiss then run off to the surgery thinking, "What have I done?"

* * *

 **Avah's conflicted right now and she's having a baby- the baby of her ex-fiancé who just happens to be the husband of one of the residents. I didn't want Derek to cheat but it seemed right to make him the dad. This will end up being MerDer because while I adore Addek and love Merlex they'll always be endgame. This will be like a Mallie/Calzona-like thing when they raise Sofia (maybe she will be in the story but Mark is not going to be her dad) with the four of them raising the baby together, how do you think about that? Oh and I know it's weird that Alex made out with Arizona as she's gay but read that Capshaw (Arizona) wanted her character to be with Chamber's character (Alex) all along. Will be Jolex/Calzona/Crowen/Maddison/MerDer/Gizzie/Omelia and how do you think Maggie should be introduced; earlier and married to DeLuca or the way she did in the show?**

 **Alright review please and tell me what you think because I started on the second chapter already and I'm already almost finished.**

 **Thanks,**

 **Christyanna (Chrissy)**

 **P.S, next chapter is our favorite plastic surgeon and how he deals with the arrival of his and Addison's teenaged daughter who has news of her own.**

 **Song lyrics:**

 **Fools in love**  
 **Are there any other kinds of lovers**  
 **Fools in love**  
 **Is there any other kind of pain**

 **Everything you do, everywhere you go now**  
 **Everything you touch, everything you feel**  
 **Everything you see, everything you know now**  
 **Everything you do, you do it for your baby love, your baby love, your baby love, your baby love**

 **Fools in love**  
 **Are there any creatures more pathetic**  
 **Fools in love**  
 **Never knowing when they've lost again**

 **Everything you do, everywhere you go now**  
 **Everything you touch, everything you feel**  
 **Everything you see, everything you know now**  
 **Everything you do, you do it for your baby love, your baby love, your baby love, your baby love**

 **Fools in love they think they're heroes because they get to feel no pain**  
 **I say fools in love are zeros**  
 **I should know, I should know because this fool's in love again**

 **Fools in love**  
 **Gently hold each other's hands forever**  
 **Fools in love**  
 **Gently tear each others limb from limb**

 **Everything you do, everywhere you go now**  
 **Everything you touch, everything you feel**  
 **Everything you do, even rock alone now**  
 **Nothing mean a thing except you and your baby love, your baby love, your baby love, your baby love**

 **Fools in love they think they're heroes**  
 **Because they get to feel no pain**  
 **I say fools in love are zeros,**  
 **I should know, I should know because this fool's in love again.**


	2. What A Wonderful World

**This is in Mark's POV.**

 **Takes place during the beginning of Holidaze. One part is rated M because of McSex but nothing extreme at all.**

 _I see trees of green,_

 _red roses too._

 _I see them bloom,_

 _for me and you._

 _And I think to myself,_

 _what a wonderful world_

WHAT A WONDERFUL WORLD - LOUIS ARMSTRONG

* * *

It's a few days before Thanksgiving and I am standing over a gurney of a guy who got into a motorcycle accident, but as I am writing in the chart, a tall redheaded girl walks up to Karev and says, "I'm looking for Dr. Mark Sloan."

"Um, you see the dude who was burned…" he points, "Trying to deep fry a turkey? Sloan's the guy making him scream like a girl."

"Thanks," she smiles softly and takes a deep breath before walking over to me, "Dr. Sloan?"

"Yeah," I ask not looking up from my work.

Emma clears her throat, "Hi. Um, so this is a little weird, but, um… my name is Emma Washington. And, uh, my parents are… well, I was adopted eighteen years ago… And, uh, you're my dad."

"What?" I say finally looking up from my patient, "You said your name was Emma?"

"Um hmm."

"Here, hold this. Get him up to a bed and page neuro," I ordered an intern then turn to Emma, "Um, let's go talk in my office."

"Have you… um," I ask sitting down behind his desk, "Addison, your… well…"

"My birth mother," she finishes for me.

I clear my throat, "Yeah, have you met her yet?"

"No, I came straight to you… I didn't…" she shrugs, "Well, I didn't think she'd want to meet me. She gave me away."

"No, that's not true. It wasn't her choice. The minute she found out she was pregnant with you, she was overjoyed," I paused with a smile thinking of the day Addison told me the news, "Her mother forced her to give you up. Honestly, I don't think she's ever gotten over that. I believe it's the main reason why she's now a baby doctor."

"She's an OB?"

"Way more than just that," I smirks, "You're mother is like the Meryl Streep of Maternal-Fetal medicine."

"I don't know what that means."

"Let's just say she's a genius and the best surgeon in her field," I lean back in my chair.

Emma thinks aloud, "So, she's like a baby surgeon? Like, she works on pregnant people too?"

"Bingo… and you didn't just get those brains from her though, you got her looks too," I smiled sincerely since she looks just like Addison did at her age.

Emma's bottom lip starts to tremble right before the tears start to fall, "I, uh, I haven't been completely honest… my parents, they died two years ago in a stupid car crash, that got me sent to stupid foster care… and… and now I'm pregnant. And I don't have anybody then I turned eighteen… I found out your name and I looked you up then got on a plane… and now, I'm here and I'm freaking out. You don't even know me. I just barged into your life and you seem like such a nice guy―"

"Emma, calm down," I cut her off while picking up my phone, "I'm going to call your mother."

I walked out of the room to call Addie about our daughter but before doing it I decided to just take a breather when a memory came to me.

 _"I was thinking we could have sex today." Addison tells me while closing her locker._

 _"When do you want to?" I question. Sex has become our thing ever since we started to date three almost four years ago._

 _"Afterschool," She grinned at me. "My parents won't be home."_

 _"That sounds great, Red." I placed a kiss on the top of her head as we started to walk._

 _We get to her class, "Um well, see you later on, Mark." she placed a lingering kiss on my lips before winking and going into the room. I sit next to my best friend - basically brother with a huge grin on my face after arriving to my class._

 _"Why are you so happy?" Derek questioned._

 _"You know why!" I grinned more._

 _He looks down at his desk when it hits him. "You're going to get laid tonight."_

 _"Mhmm." I nod. "Afterschool."_

 _"You're sick, Sloan." he comments while shaking his head._

 _"You're just jealous that me and Addie started doing it before you and her twin sister started doing it." I stuck my tounge out, adding "Shep." for extra effect._

 _"Yes, Mark that is exactly why." Derek said with an roll of his eyes._

 _After last period and a boring day, we meet up getting into my car. At a stop sign I pull my girlfriend into a kiss which is usually what we do during one. Even though we both can't contain it I stop for Starbucks. There's this vanilla latte that she likes and it is good but is pretty much a girl drink._

 _When we got into her house no sooner than she had closed the door, I jumped on her and started kissing her neck._

 _"Let's take this upstairs." She leads me to her room and we start taking each others clothes off._

 _I rip off her long dress as she unbuttons my dress shirt, throwing the items to the ground. It wasn't long before I was naked and was removing her panties throwing them across her bedroom. I chuckled when finally getting to her bra and skillfully unhooked it also throwing it across the room. She stood naked too and I smile because she is the most beautiful woman I ever saw._

 _"Do you like it?" She asked embarrassed._

 _I cup her face in my hands, "Of course I do." Then I start kissing her down to her breasts._

 _I gave her nipples treatment under they were hard as a pebble as she snuck her hand down to in between the sensitive area of my legs, giving my package a tight squeeze. We continue teasing each other until I took her boobs and cupped one of them. It was enough to make her moan and whisper "Let's do it." I smile and slide down her body, ready to work magic on the love of my life._

 _It was when I got her pregnant with Emma._

"Mark?" my best friend called out.

"I have a daughter, Derek. Addison and I have an 18-year-old daughter. I am too young to have an 18-year-old. It's a nail in my coffin. It's like death has come to call." I confess even though he knew all about her all along. They all knew about her.

"Okay, can we put a pin in your existential crisis for a minute?" Derek asks.

"No, that's why they call it a crisis." I joked before turning serious. "I wanna bolt, I wanna quit, I wanna go back to New York, or I don't know, Arkansas. Somewhere where no one will come lookin' for me. I don't know how to talk to her. I don't know what she wants from me." It's the guilt, you know? It's like every time I look at her, I see Addie... I just... The guilt is like a punch in the gut. Everyday."

"Well, you shouldn't feel guilty, it wasn't your fault." He states.

"It was my fault. If I didn't get Addison pregnant at seventeen then maybe Bizzy wouldn't have made us give her up." I stare at the floor.

"Well, you're a different guy now. You're not 17 anymore, you've grown up, and you're capable of better." He smiled. "There is nothing you could've done not to get your daughter put up for adoption, per her grandmother's wishes." Then his brow furrowed as he thought of something else. "You were young, there was no way you could have raised a baby while juggling school."

"She's pregnant." I say suddenly.

Derek looked at me, "Who is, Mark?"

"Emma, our daughter. Addie and I are going to be grandparents." I frowned.

"I slept with Avah three months ago!" Derek blurted out.

"What?!" I practially shriek.

"I know, I know," He sighed. "I slept with the woman I used to be engaged to who just happens to be your ex-wife's twin sister, the love of my life and I'm married."

I turn to face him. "Does anybody know?"

"No." He answered. "And I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anybody until I'm ready."

"Of course." I pat his back.

"I-I love Meredith!" he stammers.

"I know, you were drunk when you slept with Avah." I wink and begin to walk away.

Later on I find Lexie at the nurses station, writing on a chart. "Lexie," I say.

"Hmm, Mark?" Lexie set the chart down.

"This is Emma, mine and Addison's 18 year-old daughter." I smile at my daughter while introducing her.

"I'm Lexie." I watch as they shake hands. I smile.

* * *

 **Sorry this is short but I'm building up to get to 6x11 with as many POVs as possible and I'm not entirely comfortable with writing 1st person. Tell me if you want a Maddison baby because I know I do.**

 **Review review please it's very appreciated. And my inbox is always opened if you have prompts or questions.**

 **Thanks,**

 **Christyanna (Chrissy)**

 **Oh I just want to give a shout-out to the guest reviewer. I'm sorry I made Derek a cheater but I promise Meredith won't leave him and the four of them will raise the baby together. I don't know if you're going to read this anymore but just wanted to say that, and I will always be a diehard MerDer fan.**


	3. Secret

**Derek's POV.**

* * *

 _Got a secret_  
 _Can you keep it?_  
 _Swear this one you'll save_  
 _Better lock it, in your pocket_  
 _Taking this one to the grave_  
 _If I show you then I know you_  
 _Won't tell what I said_  
 _'Cause two can keep a secret_  
 _If one of them is dead?_

SECRET - THE PIERCES

* * *

"Mark has a daughter!" Lexie told me as we were working on a surgery.

"I know." I tell her.

Lexie looked me incredous. "You knew about this?!"

"I knew the two of them for years," I say. "I was there the time Addison was pregnant with Mark's baby nobody who was there could just not know that." She waits for me to continue. "And I was dating her twin sister at the time."

"She's eighteen." My sister in-law stated. "That's not much younger than me."

"I know, they had her at seventeen." I slice the Paitent with a scapel as the monitors beep erratically. "Shit! We have bleeders."

"Shepherd, you got it under control?" Richard asked.

"There's nothing I can do. We're just going to have to close him up."

"So, we're going to tell his parents "Happy Thanksgiving, your son is dead?" Yeah that sounds good." George questioned half-joking.

"Georgie!" Izzie slapped him on the shoulder.

"Listen," I start to say. "Her mother didn't let them keep the baby and it's the first time they saw her so just try to get along with Emma." I call over my shoulder as we get the Paitent onto a gurney.

 _"I went to the doctor's today." Avah tells me as I hold Evangeline's hand._

 _"Are you okay?" I asked concerned._

 _"No no," She laughed. "I'm fine." I stare at her waiting for an answer. "Der, I'm pregnant, you're going to be a daddy again!"_

 _"You're, we're?" I pick her up after she nods._

 _"Did you hear that Evie?" Avah reaches down to our daughter's height, "You're going to get a baby brother or sister!"_

 _"Baby?" Evangeline asks as Avah ruffled her curly black hair. She looks just like me and I can only hope the next one looks like my beautiful girlfriend._

 _"Yes, your mom is having a baby." I smile at my girlfriend thinking of the surprise I have for that night._

 _"Mama!" Evangeline holds her arms out. "Hold me!"_ _She let her toothy grin out. "Pwease!"_

 _"Of course!" Avah picked her up._

 _"Um, do you want to go out for lunch?" I asked feeling my stomach rumble._

 _"Diner?" She asked._

 _"Diner." I agree._

 _That evening Avah tucks our little girl in and kisses her forehead. "Night, Evie." She turned the light off._

 _I smile from my spot on the couch and put my book down, getting on my knees. "Avah, this baby has messed up my plans so this has to happen now." I take out a ring box, "Will you marry me?!"_

 _She looked at the ring. "Yes I'll marry you!"_

 _I slide the ring onto her finger and we run up to our room. I can't believe we're going to have another baby._

"Hi," Avah walked into my office and hands me papers. "I heard you have to send a dying child home."

"Yeah." I nod while setting my pen down and noticed her tired face. "Are you okay?"

"No no, I'm fine." She laughs with a smile. "Remember in med school when we had Chinese food as our dinner one Thanksgiving?"

"That was a great day." I laugh too, "Avah, I'm sorry that I broke you and that Alex broke you too." I say turning serious.

"It's okay, it really is." She tells me.

"No it isn't you're very vulnerable right now." I state and is about about to say something else when she kisses me. "Avah, we can't."

"Yes we can," She tells me. "I love you, always have."

"I'm with Meredith and you're with Alex!" I scream.

"Alex and I are on a break." My ex-fiance informed me. Then she placed another kiss on my lips. It was enough to make me grab her and kiss her, putting her on the desk as she starts unbuckling my pants. I unbutton her top and take off her bra. As we're doing it, I can't help but think of Meredith and Alex. What are we doing to them?

As we leave my office, i get another memory.

 _At a drive-in,. Avah and I are sitting uncomfortably in the front seat, while Addison and Mark make out in the back._

 _"God! This movie even sounds gross!" Avah exclaims._

 _"That's not the movie." I point out._

 _Addie sticks her head up from the backseat. "So, you guys okay up here?_

 _"No! I want popcorn_ _and I want Mark and Derek to go get it!" Avah argued._

 _"Oh, Derek can go get it!" Mark said also sticking his head out from the backseat._

 _"No! Mark, go! Get out!" Addison ordered and we go to get popcorn._

 _"I didn't bring you here to suck Mark's face off!" Avah told her twin sister._

 _"I know. I'm sorry." Addison apologizes._

 _"This is so awkward!" Avah groaned._

 _"You're right, and I wasn't being a very good twin sister. No more making-out, I promise." Addison promises as we come back._

 _"All right, about the popcorn, I need money!" Mark handed the popcorn to Avah, catching the tail end of the conversation._

 _"What?" Avah refused the popcorn, "I don't want popcorn! Get back in the car!"_

 _"She doesn't know what she wants!" Mark muttered as he_ _tries to make out with Addison again, but she stops him._

 _"No, Mark, Mark, no, we are gonna watch the movie with my twin sister and her boyfriend!" Addie rejected him._

 _"But I missed the beginning!" Mark whined._

 _"Okay, the little kid's the devil, they have to kill him. Watch the movie!" I call out as t_ _he girls scream and fall aside. Avah falls on me as Mark gives me a thumbs up. Addison grab Mark's face and pulls him down with her._ _"Avah, it's just a movie." We sit awkwardly for a few more moments while Mark and Addison make out. "Do you wanna sit somewhere else?" I ask even though I already know the answer._

 _"So bad!" Avah says._

 _Later on, Avah and I are laying on the hood of the car._

 _"You know, the stars are really…just forget it. " I sigh._

 _"What?'" Avah asked as she looked up at me._

 _"Nothing. " I cover my line as the_ _car starts rocking. "Well_ _, Addison and Mark have certainly made themselves comfortable!" I stated._

 _Avah ran her hand up my arm, "Yeah, it's a roomy car!"_

 _"Yeah it is, you know the bench seat of your dad's car," I_ _stop and we jump on each other. We kiss passionately._ _"It's what it says in the full-body catalogue."_

 _"Wow, that's interesting!" She grinned as we_ _jump on each other again and we fall off the car. People honk car horns and laugh._

 _A random person said, "Smooth move, Shepherd!"_

"I'm going on a ferryboat tomorrow." Avah told me later on.

"I'll be there." I answer no matter how much guilt I have for us doing this despite going out with the love of my life.

* * *

 **Again I'm really sorry the chapter is short and Derek is a cheater. In case you haven't noticed, he does feel super guilty and the affair is not going to last long but they are going to have a baby so drama is coming. Oh do you want Avah to stay with Alex or have him get with Jo when she shows up, even though I don't want Jolex this time?**

 **I might on having the next chapter be from one of the original interns but I'm not sure since all of them are there and I want to play around with them.**

 **Review review please, I'd love if you would. And, the story already has 454 views which is really cool.**

 **Thanks,**

 **Christyanna (Chrissy)**


	4. Everybody Hurts

**Finally here is one of the interns.**

 **Oh I decided to make Mark and Addie married when they came to Seattle but they divorced at the end of Season 3 so she could work in LA, and Derek was engaged to her twin when they all ended up in Seattle with two daughters.**

 **Chapter is in George's POV.**

* * *

 _Take comfort in your friends_  
 _Everybody hurts_  
 _Don't throw your hand_  
 _Oh, no_  
 _Don't throw your hand_  
 _If you feel like you're alone_  
 _No, no, no, you're not alone_

EVERYBODY HURTS - REM

"This is the best Thanksgiving ever," Cristina says. "No obnoxious relatives, no stupid traditions. No going around the table and saying what you're grateful for."

"I think we should do the opposite, and say what we're not grateful for." Alex suggested.

"The merger." Cristina annouced.

"The Mercy Westers." Meredith added.

"They're like the plague. I mean, stealing all of our surgeries, eating all that pie in the nurses station." Alex stated.

"Georgie, do you want a baby?" Izzie asks me suddenly.

I spit my milkshake out as I look at my wife, "What?!"

"She wants a baby Bambi." Cristina cracked while trying to hold back laughter.

"Uh yeah, they're alright." I gave in.

"Aww Bambi wants a bunch of screaming, drooling, pooping babies." Cristina cooed sarcastically.

"Shut up Yang," I start to say. "Or I'll tell Owen you want one!" I shot backwhile stuffing a sweet potato fry into my mouth as her face becomes expressionless, and we all laugh.

After I threw out my lunch Avah approached me.

"George?!" She calls out stopping me.

"Yeah?" I ask. When she first came to Seattle with her now ex-fiancé Derek and their children, I found myself having feelings for her but as I didn't want to steal the woman a world class neurologist was set to marry in two months especially the love of his life, although unknown to us for a while was dating Meredith on the side; I let my feelings slowly dissapaliate as I didn't want to be another intern who was known for being with an attending, and besides Alex had gotten to her first while I was in love with Izzie who was my best friend for years. I remember one night where Avah was heartbroken after catching Shepherd with Meredith and she had just broken off her engagement with him, she's gotten drunk after drinking too much and called me. I took her back to my place, she kissed me and begged me to sleep with her. I complied despite being unsure.

 _"Hello?" I asked into the phone while eating my Mac and Cheese._

 _"George?" Avah said crying, "Derek cheated on me so I called it off."_

 _"I'll take you home. Joe's Bar?" I put the food in the fridge and threw my jacket on in a hurry._

 _"You're here!" She threw her arms around me. I can tell she is drunk._

 _"Okay, um, I'm going to take you back to my place." I pick her up and carry her to the car._

 _"George, I can't believe this is over." She cried as we sat around eating dinner._

 _I reached over and stroke her hair, "I know, darling."_

 _"What if we slept together?" She wondered._

 _"I don't know about this, Avs." I tell her._

 _"Come on!" She stood up and went over to me, kissing my lips._

 _I placed her onto the kitchen table and start unzipping her dress._

"George?" Avah repeated.

"Yes?" I question.

"I'm um...I'm pregnant!" She admitted.

"Who is the father?" I inquire.

"Derek." Avah revealed.

"Your ex-fiancé?" I can feel tense in every word.

"Yes, that Derek." She looks at the floor.

"Well I'm here for you." I hug her.

"This is so ironic!" Avah starts laughing, "The guy I used to be engaged to got me pregnant again!"

"It's going to be okay." I assure her. "Have you had a sonogram yet?"

She wiped a tear away. "No."

"I am going to give you one right now." I concluded and take her into an exam room. "It's going to be cold." I squirt gel onto her bare stomach. "That's the baby." I point.

"My baby." She whispered.

Then I spot something on the screen, "Oh no."

"What is it?!" Avah sat up.

"It's twins." I announced.

"Just my life." Avah sighs.

"Look," I turn the machine off. "I think you should just tell Shepherd no matter mad him and Meredith will be; don't worry about them, worry about the babies that are growing inside of you."

"Thank you." She put me into a big hug. "But if you tell anybody you'll be on my service for the rest of your life."

"Yes, Ma'am." I agreed.

A couple of minutes later, I enter the on-call room where Izzie is sleeping. "Hey. Hey."

"Hey. Oh, god," Izzie rubs her face. "Did I miss a page?"

"No, no, no, no, no. Everything's okay." I sit on the bed after she moved over.

"What?" She questions.

"Is this really what you want? Cause if it's really what you want, we could do it." I smile.

"Really?" She smiles that bright smile I love.

"Yeah." I nod before going on top of her.

Afterwards when we lay in each other's arms, she gasped. "Best sex ever."

"Wanna do it again?" I ran my hand up her leg.

Later on I approach Callie. "Callie?"

"Hey George," She looks away from the chart she was writing on. "What's up?"

"Avah is pregnant!" I screamed.

"Addie's sister?!" Callie questions in disbelief.

"With Shepherd's babies!" I added, still screaming.

"Ssh, he's coming." Callie tries to calm me down as he comes over with Meredith and his daughters.

"Anybody see Avah?" Derek asks as he looked at Evangeline who looks just like him.

"No!" Callie and I both exclaim nervously.

"I just wanted to let her know we're going out." He says as Mer looked at Piper who looks just like Avah.

"Okay, um..." Callie starts to say.

"See you later!" Meredith calls over her shoulder as she pulled Piper to the door.

"What are we going to do?" Callie asked me once they left.

"I don't know. Avah told me that if I told anyone, I'd be on her service for the rest of my life." I confess.

"We have to help her hide this." Callie decides.

"We do." I agree and we started talking about how to help her until she's ready.

After we discussed what to do, we decide to meet Avah's niece.

"I'm so glad you guys came," Mark said as he let us into his apartment while Arizona, Callie, and Lexie are preparing their Thanksgiving feast, with Lexie chopping the celery. "Hey, everybody... uh, well I met my daughter after giving her up because Addie's mother forced us to as we were young. Umm here's another thing to be... thankful for, Lexie, Emma here is gonna move in with us for a little while and we're going to help her with her baby."

"Oh, my God!" Callie shrieked when we see that Lexie cut the tip of her pinkie finger.

"Oh!" Arizona screams.

"Ouch." Lexie moaned in pain.

This is Emma." Mark introduces his daughter who looks just like Addison to me and Izzie.

"I'm Emma." She held her hand out for us to shake it.

* * *

 **I'm also really sorry that is a short one too but it got really boring halfway while writing it.**

 **This reached 687 views!**

 **Thank you so much for the reviews and the follows and favorites even though there isn't much. I'd love to here from you guys more!**

 **Thanks,**

 **Christyanna (Chrissy)**


	5. Wild Thoughts

**_This is in Addison's POV._**

 ** _Back in Seattle, everybody knows about the twins except they don't know McDreamy is the father. Addie is the only one who doesn't know about the babies._**

 ** _Maddison have Emma and Steven who is three._**

* * *

 _Wild, wild, wild_  
 _Wild, wild, wild thoughts_  
 _Wild, wild, wild_  
 _When I'm with you, all I get is wild thoughts_  
 _Wild, wild, wild_  
 _When I'm with you, all I get is wild thoughts_

 _WILD THOUGHTS / RIHANNA_

* * *

 **CHAPTER FIVE**

One Month Later.

Here I am in Los Angeles, feeling alone and sad. I have my baby boy but I was missing one thing: Mark. I pick up the phone and dialed a number very familiar to me.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Mark? Hi, it's Addie." I said.

"Addie? Why are you calling?" His voice had a bit of ice in it.

"I was thinking about the good thing we had that was our marriage," I explain.

"You know what?" He questions, "I was just thinking that too, that I should break up with Lexie and get back with you."

My eyes went wide. I didn't want my ex-husband to leave his girlfriend for the woman he used to be married to, no matter how we felt for each other, "Easy there, Tiger."

"I found Emma," he changed the subject.

I take a swing of wine, "Oh, really?"

He goes on to tell me all what he knows about our daughter as I get a memory of when I first found out about her.

 _I grip the long, slender, purple stick in my already shaking hands. Anticipating the results. I turn the stick over and hold my breath to find two pink lines. Positive. What am I going to do; I'm only seventeen? I wrap the test in toilet paper, dump it into the garbage can and walk out._

 _"Are you okay, Addie?" Mark asks me._

 _"I'm pregnant!" I blurted out. "This is not the time I wanted to start a family."_

 _He walks over to me and pulls me into his arms, "It's going to be okay."_

 _"Really, Babe?" I questioned, breathing in his scent._

 _"Really," he confirmed. "We can talk about this tomorrow. I just want to enjoy this moment with you."_

 _I squealed when he picked me up, "Put me down!" soon it stopped when he took me upstairs._

 _"I love you." he whispers while placing his lips on mine._

 _"I love you too." I smiled as he placed me on the bed but then stopped._

 _"Is this going to hurt the baby?" He asks, a little afraid._

 _"Honey, we had sex too many times to count before I even learnt I was pregnant. The baby is going to be fine."_

 _My boyfriend grins at me, "I just wanted to be reassured." He starts kissing my neck._

"Addie?" he asked.

I slapped my forehead. "Sorry, I was thinking," I smile even though he can't see. "I'm going to catch the next flight to Seattle."

"Sounds good," he says in approval. "Lexie is On-Call."

After I hung up; Naomi entered the house with our boy. I turned to her. "I need you to watch him. I'm going to Seattle for a consult."

"Gladly," Naomi nods in approval before handing over my baby boy. "He's been looking for you."

I stroke his head. The boy looks just like Mark, he even has his smirk. I don't know how I'm ever going to say no to that boy. "You have fun with Aunt Nai?" I ask before getting an idea and start tickling him, causing him to drop his green stuffed llama on the floor.

"Mama!" Steven whined, pointing to his fallen llama.

When I get to my ex-husband's apartment, he unlocked the door. "Red!" he hugs me.

"Mark!" I nod.

"Let me take that," he picked up my suitcase, then came back."Now that's out of the way."

I sat on the couch as he handed us both a glass of wine, "Yeah." then I realize something, "Show me pictures of our daughter." I don't know what she looks like but I think she would've been beautiful.

Mark got his phone out and started looking for a picture. He found one, "She's so beautiful like you."

I smiled at the picture of her. She's the spitting image of me at eighteen. "Do you think if we were able to raise her; how different her life would've turned out?" He told me all about how she was bounced back and forth in the Foster Care system for the past two years.

He smiles and ran his hand over my cheek, "Everyday, Red."

I was about to say something else when I reached over and kissed him. I start talking in between kisses. Then I take off my top, revealing a lacy bra.

"You're beautiful." He whispers. Soon we were in his bed, he always knew how to play my body like a fiddle.

The next morning I wake up. This isn't my house, the sheets were not roses, the walls were not white, there is no beach outside. I don't hear my son screaming. I reach under the blanket and saw I'm not wearing any clothes. An arm moved from besides me and I get scared, until I figure out who it was. Mark. I am in bed with the man I used to be married to.

"Addison?" he asked.

"Mark?" I question while rubbing my head. My head is splitting.

"Did we have sex last night?" Mark turns over to my side.

"I don't know," I answer before seeing that there were empty bottles of wine. Then the events of last night came back to me. "There were drinking. A lot of drinking."

"Oh my God!" Mark slaps his forehead.

"It's going to be okay," I assure him. "Let's just get ready for work and forget about this."

After we got dressed I walk into the kitchen, and pour two glasses of orange juice. Mark comes in with Tylenol for the both of us, "Thanks." I smiled before taking the medication.

"Leftover Chinese food sound good to you?" He looked in the fridge. Chinese food for breakfast? But I nodded anyways.

When we finished up our food, I push the plate away and cross my arms. "That was the best meal I had in a while."

"It was a sweet and sour chicken helper." Mark admits. I look at him shocked. He was usually more a cooker than me.

At the hospital, I run into a familiar face. "Avah!"

"Addie!" She squeals as I hug my older twin sister.

"Are you pregnant?!" I question after pulling away.

Avah took me into an On-Call room. "Yes."

"That's great!" I grinned.

"Alex proposed to me." she flashes her engagement ring. "I'm having twins," she tells me before whispering something in my ear. "They're not Karev's; the father is Derek."

I jumped back, "Derek?!" I can't believe it. "He's the father?"

"Please don't say anything." Avah pleads, standing up. I can see the bump now.

"I won't." I promise, "When was the last time you had a sonogram?"

"Right before Thanksgiving." I take her into an exam room.

"It will be cold." I squirt gel on her belly. "That's Baby A and that's Baby B."

"My babies." Avah looked at the screen.

"You're nearly four months." I annouced before wiping the gel off.

"Thank you, Addie" she hugged me before proceeding to leave the room.

"Wait," I stop her. "Does Derek know about being the father?"

"No," she turned to look at me. "He doesn't and I'd appreciate if you didn't tell him yet. He's the love of my life but I don't want to ruin his happiness with Meredith." She leaves as I get another memory. Of fourteen year old me this time.

 _"Alright, Jungle Jane. On school you're like the queen of handbags." Mark said. I roast a marshmallow, "And now you're Dora the Explorer," he smirked. "Any more personalities I should know about, Addie?"_

 _I finish my marshmallow. "Shut up," I kiss him and we move into the tent._

 _"You're amazing, Adds." he whispered as we start taking each others clothes off. Afterwards we laid in each others arms with a blanket wrapped between us. I realized I made the right decision having my first time with my childhood best friend and loosing_ _my virginity to him._ _The love of my life._

 _"I love you." I declare, tears falling down my eyes in happiness._

 _"I love you too." He grins before kissing the top of my head, "Does it hurt? The first time usually hurts."_

 _"No," I shake my head, "It was intense."_

 _"For me too." He pulls the blanket more up on us._

 _"You really are here aren't you?"_

 _"Of course," Mark confirms, "I'll always be here, Red."_

"Red?!" I spun around at my nickname.

"Yep?"

"Get ready, I'm taking you out for dinner." he informs me as the two of us begin walking. I look at the picture of our daughter.

We went to a fancy restaurant for dinner, dressed up to the nines.

Mark and I stumble to his apartment afterwards, in a moment of passion. Our shoes were left at the door. He laid me on the bed and I started taking his suit jacket off.

 _"Look at her. I would die for her. I would kill for her. Either way, what bliss." Mark whispers, watching me sleep. I wake up, "Happy, darling?"_

 _"Oh, yes. Yes completely." I smile feeling like I'm on cloud nine, with a loving, supportive husband, a second child on the way after multiple miscarriages, failed IVF treatments and a baby who passed away, a beautiful home in Seattle, and a great job._

 _Emma._

 _She was the only thing that was excluded from our growing family. I wonder what she looks like and what she likes - but most importantly the life her adoptive parents have provided her that we were going to give her had Bizzy not forced Mark and I to give her up._

"I'll always be here." He grins as he began to unzip my dress.

* * *

 _ **END OF CHAPTER FIVE**_

 _ **Sorry this is so short, I had such bad writers block for this story since May 27. I wish I could've gotten more up but anyways...**_

 _ **Addie and Mark are hooking up again! Oh shit! Like it or don't like it? Want it to be Slexie, Mallie, Paddison, AddiSam? Ok I don't support Mallie and hate them romantically with a passion; possibly because I'm a die-hard Calzona fan - even though they had one of the greater friendships of the show but I do support Paddison , so we'll see.**_

 _ **Don't hesitate to review or PM me. Or give any prompts/ideas/suggestions.**_

 _ **But warning: I may not be able to answer for a short period of time cause my power went out for an indefinite, and the battery of my cell phone is 30%.**_

 _ **Well, please Read and Review.**_

 _ **Thanks,**_

 _ **Christyanna (Chrissy)**_

 _ **P.S- Do any of you watch PLL too?**_


	6. In My Veins

**Chapter's going to be crap: I'm sorry**.

* * *

 _Oh you're in my veins_  
 _And I cannot get you out_  
 _Oh you're all I taste_  
 _At night inside of my mouth_

 _Oh you run away_  
 _Cause I am not what you found_  
 _Oh you're in my veins_  
 _And I cannot get you out._

 _IN MY VEINS \ ANDREW BELLE_

* * *

 **Chapter VI**

"How's it feel?" I ask, "Still tingling?"

"Oh, it's fine." Lexie laughs as she cuts up fruit for cereal. "I pretty much have full sensation."

"Great," I smile before turning serious. "So ... Have you, uh ... I mean, uh, you think you could ask her how long she's planning to stay?"

Lexie puts the knife down, and spins around to look me. "Mark, it's been a month, And you've exchanged three sentences with her. Two of them were, "pass the cereal." In the spirit of the holiday, Maybe you can ask her yourself. She's pretty easy to like once you get to know her."

My eyes lighten up. "Really?" I question.

"No," Lexie admits. "She's a vapid, vapid girl, but she's your daughter, okay? So ... So try. Okay? Try ... try to be her dad," she grew an evil smile. "Go!"

Emma walks in, "What are you looking at, you old perv?" I smile once again, this time at my beautiful daughter; the spitting image of her mother.

I check my watch. "I have to go to the hospital, now." I give Lexie a kiss before exiting the apartment.

* * *

"Mark!" Addison giggles, as we make out in the dark on-call room, "We can't keep doing this. You have a girlfriend."

"It will be just like internship, Red." I grin while reaching over and pulling off her scrub top. I know this is risky but I'm with the woman I truly want to be with.

"You're right." Addison agrees, pushing me aganist the wall.

* * *

"She'll hate me!" Addison states while fixing her scrubs.

"No, she won't," I say. "You gave birth to her, you gave her a life." I place a hand on the doorknob of my office.

Addie holds her breath, "Here goes nothing."

"Are you ready?" I ask, not wanting the love of my life to be in an uncomfortable situation.

"I'm ready." She confirms.

"Emma, this is your mother," I tell my daughter. "Addison."

"She isn't my mother!" Emma protests, "My mother died two years ago in a car crash."

"Emma," I try to calm her down.

"Don't Emma me!" She turns to the woman who gave birth to her. "Why did you two give me up?"

Addison now has tears filling her eyes, "It wasn't our choice. My mother forced us to give you up." She took a deep breath as I hold her hand, "your father and I wanted you. We wanted you to be our new beginning, Emma."

Emma became more angry. "She really made you do that?"

"Yes." Addison agrees, "Giving you up was one of the hardest things I ever done." she adds.

 _"Two more pushes!" The doctor calls out._

 _Addison flops down on the bed after a contraction, "Mark, I, I can't do this anymore."_

 _I kiss my fianceé's forehead. "Yes you can Red, you're the strongest person I ever met."_

 _"She's crowning," the doctor announces, "One more push and the baby's out."_

 _"I HATE YOU!" Addison screeches, grabbing my hand. "WE ARE NEVER HAVING SEX AGAIN!" I know she doesn't mean the part about us never having sex again. It's just the pain talking._

 _"I know it hurts, Addie." I kiss her finger with the engagement ring. Soon a baby's cry could be heard._

 _"Here's your baby," the doctor hands Addie a pink bundle. "Congrats Mommy and Daddy."_

 _Addison craddles our baby in her arms knowing we'll have to give the baby to her adoptive parents, "Hi gorgeous."_

 _"She looks just like you, Red." I smile._

 _"But she has your nose," she corrects me. "Yes, I'm your mommy, little one."_

 _"I'm your daddy," I grin._

 _The nurse enters the room, "It's time."_

 _"I guess this is it." Addison looks at the baby one more time, before handing her over._

 _Do you have a name?" The nurse asks knowing sometimes adoptive parents kept the child's birth name._

 _"Emma," I annouce about to cry, "Emma Katherine." And with those last words spoken, the baby was gone. Given away to her adoptive parents. A really nice couple living on the Upper East End of Manhattan._

 _After our baby was taken away Addison entered a deep depression. She wouldn't get out of bed for weeks at a time, couldn't eat until Derek forced her too, Avah kept dragging her out of the apartment. I was so worried I got Kathleen to speak to her, as I planned a surprise for my soon to-be wife. I bought a Brownstone for them. Very elegant Brownstone which was perfect for raising kids had the next few years went in our direction._

"You, you...you wanted me?" Emma became even more upset.

"We wanted you." Addison confirms.

Emma sat back in her chair, "Do I have any siblings?"

Addison pulls a picture out of her lab coat. "This is your brother," she points to the baby in the picture, "Steven."

"Do, do I have anymore?" Emma took the picture.

I shake my head, "Your mother had a few miscarriages and we lost a baby a few minutes after the birth." I confess as a memory came to my mind from nearly six years ago, months before we moved to Seattle.

 _"Addison!" I try to wake my wife up as I saw blood filling the sheets, "You need to wake up."_

 _Addison picks her hand up and saw blood on it. "I'm having another miscarriage."_

 _"No, don't say that!" I protest as I try to fight the tears that are filling my eyes. "Um...I'm going to take you to the hospital."_

 _"I'm scared, Mark." Addison cries._

 _"I know, Red." I pick her up, carries her down the stairs of our Brownstone, and into my car._

 _"Can I help you, Doctor Sloan?" The nurse at the front desk asked._

 _"My wife," I try to fight back my tears, "She thinks she is losing our baby."_

 _The doctor shakes her head at the ultrasound, "There's no heartbeat I'm sorry to say you lost the baby."_

 _"No!" Addison screams, as I hold her trying not to cry._

"You lost several babies?" Emma questions, in disbelief after what she just heard.

I nod, "That's why you're so important to us. We love you and your brother so much. You're our daughter."

Emma looks at her mother, "Mommy?"

"I'm here," Addison wraps her arms around our daughter.

"Nicholas is back in the ER," Arizona announces, walking into the room with Derek behind her. "He's got a nosebleed, bad. I've been trying to stop it for an hour."

Derek says, "We can't operate," he looks at them.

"We're not ready." I add.

Arizona shakes her head. "All right, well, then I'll admit him and keep transfusing until the equipment's done, which is gonna be soon, I hope?" she asks.

* * *

5/25/19: I revised the chapter by editing out the clutter and limiting it to one perspective.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi, this is an another authors note. I'm really sorry. I just wanted to let you know i haven't disappered on the face of earth.

I haven't updated in a while because of my severe writers block. I have so many ideas but nothing seems right.

I still adore this story so much and want to continue it.

Can anybody give some ideas please?

I may just end this and begin a new story instead. As most guest reviewers are enraged over Derek's cheating I'm going to do a rewrite.

The babies Avah is carrying aren't his but Alex's, also I'm going to give Meredith a sister instead of a brother or maybe a sister and brother: what do you think? Like it or hate it? Should Denny be alive? I miss Dizzie so much even though i actually like Gizzie. O'Callie were never married but they are friends, Callie never slept with Mark, he and Addison were married until late S3 but she left in S4 even though they kept going at it, Rebecca Pope existed but was never a big character, Izzie is not sick, left, or went crazy.

That's just a short summary. What do you think? Want me to end this and begin the new one?

Thanks,

Christyanna (Chrissy)


	8. I'm coming back

Ok, hey. I don't know if people are still reading the story and I know I posted last friday that I'm not coming back but i've been thinking about it.

i'd like to continue, redeem the story but I don't have just one idea, I have multiple.

Obviously the story is going to be Maddison endgame however I got an idea last friday: as she and Mark have a complicated relationship trying to figure out their feelings for each other, Addie realizes she is bisexual and gets a girlfriend. Yay or nay? I mean she'd shown not much attraction to women in both shows yet the sexuality of Kate Walsh is questionable (she just gives off those vibes especially when she/Sandra played a lesbian couple in Under The Tuscan Sun. Those two were the only reason I watched the movie in the first place) so anything is possible.

As for the others, which POV should I write next? I'm skipping over the Christmas dinner and maybe New Years eve. Just want to get straight to 6x11. There will be more povs in the future but the ones I have written so far are the most easiest for me to do. Once I get into a better place with the story I'm going to do the Grey's. Should the next one be told from the perspective of Emma? Should she and Pete be a couple?


	9. Halo

**Ok** , **I have edited Chapter 6 in case anybody is wondering. This is 6x11 and Mark's POV.**

* * *

 _Remember those walls I built_  
 _Well, baby, they're tumbling down_  
 _And they didn't even put up a fight_  
 _They didn't even make a sound_

 _I found a way to let you win_  
 _But I never really had a doubt_  
 _Standing in the light of your halo_  
 _I got my angel now_

 _It's like I've been awakened_  
 _Every rule I had you break it_  
 _It's the risk that I'm taking_  
 _I ain't never gonna shut you out_

 _Everywhere I'm looking now_  
 _I'm surrounded by your embrace_  
 _Baby, I can see your halo_  
 _You know you're my saving grace_

 _You're everything I need and more_  
 _It's written all over your face_  
 _Baby, I can feel your halo_  
 _Pray it won't fade away"_

 _Halo - Beyoncé_

I need something from you." I say suddenly.

Lexie turns over to look at me, "Mmm?"

"I need you to give Emma an ultrasound today," I begin, "It's been almost three weeks."

"Can't someone from OB do it?" Lexie questions.

"Yeah, but she likes you. All the Sloans do." I chuckle as she gets on top of me even though it doesn't feel the same as it did with Addison. I'm already majorly missing the sex between us.

"Hey, do we have any more?" Emma asks when she enters. "Oh! Ew!"

"Emma!" I facepalm.

Later on

"Emma?" Lexie eats her cereal. "Sorry about that."

"Whatever," My daughter shrugs, "There's no more cereal." She observes.

"Why are you sorry?" I walk into the kitchen, "She's the one who didn't knock before she came in."

"I'll get some cereal this afternoon. How about some juice?" Lexie offers.

"Lexie's gonna give you an ultrasound today," I announce. Then I turn to my daughter, "Why don't you pick up some breakfast at the hospital?"

"It's gonna be more." Emma tells me.

I get out my wallet, "You need some for lunch, too?"

"Yeah." She agrees.

"I'm gonna shower." Lexie puts her bowl into the sink and begins to get up.

"Can you hold on a minute?" Emma stops her, "I'm probably gonna have to hurl this."

* * *

"Did you tell Emma to move out?" I confront Lexie.

"No," Lexie admits, "Not that it's a bad idea."

"You're making her feel like crap. She said you wouldn't even be alone in a room with her."

"No."

"Why do I have to chaperone," I wonder, "the ultrasound?"

"There's something wrong with the baby." Lexie starts pointing. "See, right there, on the left thigh?"

"Yeah." I nod.

On his other ankle, too."

"Wait, it's a boy?" Emma cuts her off.

"I hadn't gotten that far." Lexie fake smiles.

"Sorry." Emma apologizes.

"Congratulations, honey." I smile.

Lexie gets back to what she was doing before, "There's a lot of swelling on the right foot. It's very constricted."

"What the hell are you talking about?" I get frustrated.

"The baby's got strands of amniotic tissue wrapped around his legs. They're called amniotic bands. There's a danger of them compromising one of his limbs."

"So, what, one of his legs is gonna, like, fall off?" Emma is close to tears. I hate seeing my little girl upset.

"That's the worst-case scenario." Lexie doesn't try to sugarcoat things, I know it. "He's gonna have stumps?" Emma is now confused.

"We don't know what we're dealing with yet, and whatever it is, we're gonna take care of it." I try to reassure my daughter.

"I can't have a stumpy baby, Daddy." Emma cries, "Can't you fix it?"

"Um, I don't know." Lexie mumbles. I realize it's time to take control. "I have an idea. How about we don't answer any patient questions with the phrase, 'Um, I don't know.' We're gonna fix it. Let's get a fetal MRI."

"I'm not sure-" The OB tries to stop me.

"I wasn't talking to you. You're done. I'll be right back," I enter the corridor, "Get me Addison Montgomery, my ex-wife." I bark at an intern.

When we talk I get a memory.

 _"I heard..." Avah began as I entered the OR._

 _"Sloan," Derek interrupts his ex-fianceé, "Did you really have to get her pregnant again?"_

 _"It just happened, dude." I shrug putting on my mask._

 _"Why, just why?" Derek questions me while all three of us are doing the surgery._

 _"Shep, a couple gets hot and heavy then they take off their clothes and go into bed-"_

 _"Stop it, stop it!" Derek stops me as Alex; Avah's new boyfriend and Izzie try their best not to laugh in the background._

 _"Hey, you asked." I smirk._

 _"Not that, you sicko."_

 _"Mark," my sister in-law tries to say, "How far along is Addie?"_

 _"She's 13 weeks." I reveal, smiling as I think about the love of my life, "We haven't told anyone else yet."_

"I adore you!" I exclaim putting my arm around my redhead as we leave the elevator.

"I was in the middle of breakfast." Addison rants. Despite the rant, I know we still are deeply in love from the way we look at each other and that's never going to change.

"She had an MRI. Right's worse than the left, Red." I report.

"I just need to say it once."

"Go ahead."

"Grandpa," She chants, "Grandpa, grandpa, grandpa."

"OK, that was four times." I kiss the top of her head, "Now I'm gonna do it to you." I start tickling her. "Grandma, grandma, grandma, grandma."

"Mark, stop it!" Addie squeals.

"Look at that, he thinks he's got an opening behind Martin, then-" Derek starts.

"Back that up again." Bailey interrupts.

"I would never ask for an autograph." Derek finishes.

"But if he signed a consent form and there's a copy lying around." Callie begins.

"Torres!" Bailey exclaims.

"What?" Callie questions.

"Look who's here!" Bailey greets. "You get lost on the freeway?" she asks, "What are you doing here?"

"Emma's got a little something going on with the baby." Addison explains as I hold her hand.

"She OK?" Bailey questions.

"We'll figure it out," Addison began to walk away. "I'm gonna go see if they're ready." she is stopped by Callie.

"Aww, Addie. You're gonna be a grandma and McSteamy is gonna be a grandpa." Callie coos as happiness for her two best friends struck her.

"Shut up, Torres." Addison shushes her.

 _"You seem really happy." Addison observes._

 _"I am," I begin to grin, "I have everything I ever wanted." I look at her tiny bump, "For right now, Red." I grin fully as I think about a baby that's on it's way. Our baby. After being forced by Bizzy to give up Emma, the miscarriages and loosing Ella a few minutes after her birth, I feel like this baby is going to be our second chance._

* * *

"As the legs continue to grow, the bands will cut off his circulation. If we wait, we risk severe damage to the left leg, possible loss of the right entirely." Addison points to the ultrasound of our unborn grandson, "But if we operate, 22 weeks, it's still risky."

"If you don't operate, you're not gonna kill the baby?" Emma asks.

"We can rehabilitate the remaining part of his leg after he's born, and we can fit him with a prosthesis. It's possible that he'll walk." Arizona assures her.

"Oh, my god!" Emma cries.

"Honey, we've got options here: if we operate, your mother can remove the bands. He'll be just fine, or we can wait a few weeks till he's bigger and stronger and we know the surgery's less risky." I cut in.

"Ok," Emma nods, "Well, let's get these things off his legs right now."

"I'll book an OR." she watches her mother run off.

* * *

"Got the first band. Let's move down so I can take a look at the second." I watch the love of my life work on our daughter with such talent and precise. The machine hums.

Lexie wonders, "Like that?"

"Good."

"Why can't I grab his leg?"

"Problem?"

"No, it's just that one of the bands is holding the leg in place. It's a little difficult to get around. Can you move the ultrasound up here?"

"Oh, come on."

"What's the matter?"

"Her uterine arteries are engorged."

"But the only way in is in between them."

"OK, I'm gonna need another trocar. Hold this?"

"You sure you have enough room? Those arteries are huge."

"That's why I'm gonna be very, very careful. Scalpel. What happens if you nick them?"

"Dr. Grey?"

"She could bleed out. They both could."

"I don't like it. It's too dangerous." I complain.

"Mark, I've assessed the risk factors. I'm 95 percent confident I can get around the arteries. I'm choosing to continue my surgery." I know the love of my life isn't going to hurt our girl but I'm just worried.

"I don't like the other five percent. You hit any one of those, she bleeds out right on this table." I state with concern.

"Look, you're nervous, I get that. I'm a surgeon, it's our daughter and I'm looking at a time bomb in a uterus." Addie proceeds to continue.

I get angry and realize I need to step in, "Shut it down! Now, Addison! Let's close her up."

* * *

 **I could've made this longer but I just want to make it clear, Slexie broke up and Mark is taking Emma to L.A.**


	10. Could've Been

**Long _one, peeps!_**

* * *

 _What we could've been_  
 _What we should've been_  
 _If I wasn't, if I wasn't_  
 _With somebody, if you gotta hide it what's the point of trying?_  
 _I ain't just your friend, no, what's the point of lying?_  
 _Tryna sell a story ain't nobody buyin'_  
 _Look me in my eyes, don't that feel nice?_  
 _Why should it end? Baby I could've been_  
 _I could've been him, more than your friend_  
 _Just say where and when, where to make a trip_  
 _Baby make a wish, be the one I'm with_  
 _Should've been a, should've, could've, would have been, ay_  
 _Yeah I would have been (damn)_  
 _Yeah I would have been (yeah)_

 _Could've Been - H.E.R/Bryson Tiller_

* * *

I turn to the love of my life, "I'm very good at accepting apologies, Mark."

"I apologized over the phone." Mark says.

"Fine, I'll bring her to L. A.," is not an apology." I point out and he then realized I wasn't taking any of his bravado.

"What is that?" Emma questions obviously scared.

That's just a shadow. That's the baby." I tell our girl.

"Where's the ATM?"

"AVM, sweetheart," Mark corrected our girl, "ATM is where you get money." He grins.

I point to the ultrasound of the healthy baby boy. "You're not gonna see the AVM here. That's just a cluster of blood vessels, that aren't supposed to be there-" I get cut off by our frightened daughter.

"And if you pop them, I'm gonna die?" Our girl asks.

"W... no. Um, baby girl, it's just a tangled cluster of blood vessels under the baby. I'm not gonna go anywhere near them, so I won't be popping them. I'm gonna go in, uh, laparoscopically and very carefully cut one of the amniotic bands from around the baby's legs." I try to explain as gently as possible.

"And then he'll be okay? He'll be able to walk?"

"Then he'll be perfect."

"Well, that's what you said last time."

"That was my fault, Em," Mark turns over to our girl. "I shoulda let your mother finish the surgery the first time."

"Now that is an apology." I point out.

Emma tries to distract herself from her parents arguing by looking at the ultrasound, "What is that? What is that thing right there? Is that something growing out of his head?" She is now freaked out.

"That is a penis," I tells my girl. "Ems, you're gonna make yourself crazy." I pause, "Trying to read the ultrasound."

"Has her blood pressure always been this high?" Mark questions as he stares into my eyes .

"Yeah, it's been going up. She's scared."

"So am I."

Pete walks in and I jump up, "Mark Sloan, Pete Wilder." I introduce, "Pete Wilder, Mark Sloan."

"Hi, good to meet you." Mark shook hands with him.

"Mm-hmm." Pete agrees.

"And this is Emma, our daughter." I finish introducing.

"Emma Montgomery? " Pete asks with a smirk.

"Emma Washington," Mark corrects him. "She has her adoptive parents last name."

"Oh, OK," Pete turns to our girl. "Well, Emma, your mother asked me to help you try to calm down a little. She says you're nervous about your surgery." he tells her.

Emma turns her head over to us, "What is he, a pharmacist?" she questions.

"No, alternative medicine." I inform her.

"Dude, you are not putting those needles in me." Emma tells him.

"Most people barely feel it," Pete tries to convince her to the best of his abilities.

"Dude, you heard her," Mark intervenes, "You're not putting those needles in her."

"Dude, Pete is doing me a favor," I speak up, shaking my head.

"With respect, I didn't bring our daughter down here for witch doctoring, Red." he defends himself.

"With respect, really?" I ask.

"Mark, what kind of medicine do you practice?" Pete turns around, trying to make conversation with my ex-husband.

"Plastics," Pete laughs, "What are you laughing at, man?"

"Ah, nothing. Saving the world one boob job at a time."

"Hey, listen, pal-"

"Ok, ok" I try to stop them from fighting, "Look, enough," I turn to my co-worker. "Pete, you're gonna do your thing," then I turn to my ex-husband, "Mark, you're gonna let Pete do his thing."

"No, I'm not gonna let Pete-" Mark was cut off.

"Oh, yes, you are. I'm in charge here, and if you want me to do this surgery again, then you're gonna follow me out of this room right now." I take his hand, "Let's go, Mark."

 _"Is everything alright, Addie?" My twin sister Avah asks me softly with concern evident in her voice as we watch over a paitent._

 _"I'm pregnant," I blurt out as I compress my lips and smile. "I'm pregnant and I'm terrified as hell that I'm going to lose this baby like I lost all the other ones." The thought of Emma and the baby we lost a few minutes after birth make me sad even more than the miscarriages do, "I haven't told Mark yet because I'm scared shitless."_

 _Standing, Avah leaned over me and hugged me tightly. We weren't identical but people say we look so much alike that we might as well have been, so Avah wears her hair blonde and straight unlike my long curly red hair._

 _We'll get through this, Addie," she whispers and strokes my hair gently. "We'll take this one day at a time."_

 _I'm so scared," I whisper, placing the positive pregnancy test into my lab coat pocket. "I'm so scared and I feel frozen. I want to be happy, but I'm afraid that if I do…"_

 _"For today, Addie…everything is fine. Have you told Mark?"_

 _"No, not yet."_

 _"You should go," She encourages me as she pulls back and smiles at me. "Go tell Mark! My brother in-law is going to be so excited."_

 _I smile with tears in my eyes, "I know. He'll treat me like a piece of glass, just like he did when I was pregnant with Emma."_

 _"Go!"_

 _I didn't get to have a moment with my husband as I had to keep tending to new paitents in the OB/GYN department. But once we got home the ball was all in my court. I take hold of the pregnancy test and look at it for a second. Mark stops what he is doing._

 _"Addie," He begins, "Are you?"_

 _"I am." I smile._

 _"We're having a baby!" He hugs me tightly. "When did you find out?"_

 _"At the hospital."_

 _"This is great, Red!" He exclaims._

 _"I know," I agree, smiling even bigger at my husband, my best friend, my person. The love of my life. My world, my everything._

 _"I'm going to make you feel so good tonight," I recieve a saucy grin from him._

"What is the matter with you?" I question once we get to my office.

Mark raises his hand into the air, "Me? What's the matter with you? You're as wound up as I've ever seen, Red"

Now it's my turn to defend myself, "I am not the one starting schoolyard fights with other doctors."

He sits down onto the couch with me, "You're wound up, Addie, just admit it."

"Bizzy's a lesbian." I blurt out.

"What?" He wants to make sure he is hearing this correctly.

"My mother, she's a lesbian. Which means The Captain wasn't the only cheater. It was all a sham, mine and Avah's whole childhood. Everything I believed about my dad, my mom, love, marriage, it's all turned on its head. So, yeah, I'm a little wound up." I explain with a smile.

"Wow," Mark digests everything he's just heard, "does your sister know?"

"No. Your turn." I paitently wait to hear his story.

"Lexie dumped me." He admits.

"Oh." I'm at a loss for words.

"I asked her to raise Emma's baby with me," Our fingers are now threaded together lightly, "Or, you know, raise it with me and Emma even though you're the grandma."

"She's a little young for that, don't you think?" I wonder.

"Do not take her side."

" I'm sorry."

"It sucks."

"Yeah."

"Your thing sucks too, Bizzy's a lesbian?"

"Thank you," I exhale deeply, "When did we get so?"

"Old." Mark offers.

"I was gonna say sad." I clarify, "When did we get so sad?" I ask with a sigh, "Don't you wish we did heroin?"

"Addison Forbes Montgomery-" Mark begins to say.

"No, no, I mean, don't you wish we did drugs, drank too much, shot something into our vein?" I rub my face, "I mean, nothing, you know, that would make you ruin your life or kill you or make you say, "Hi, I'm Addison and I'm an alcoholic." You know, Nai-she eats. She puts food on top of it, and that numbs the pain, the malaise, the-the-the sad. I mean, she puts food on top of it, and she feels good. But I I don't I have green juice. I mean, that's all I really like. And green juice, I can't really put that on top of it. I want to put something on top of it, But I don't have anything."

"And I hear you, numb the pain." I tells me as he closes the blinds, locks the door, and proceeds to take off his shirt.

"Mark, what are you doing?!" I beg for an answer.

"I'm telling you what feel. Numb the sad, feel good. Put something on top of it, Red." he insists.

"Mark, I said put something on top of it; not put you on top of me." I remind him.

"My life is in ruins. It's a mess," Mark starts. "I'm about to be a grandfather, we're going to be grandparents and apart from our son I'm alone. You're the love of my life. I don't know a lot of surefire ways to numb the pain, but I do know one. Now do you want to feel better or don't you, Addie?" he finishes stripping.

I look at him then after a moments hesitation, I go over to him and start making out with him. He carries me over to the couch as he started to undress me. We continue to make out as I let out a moan and my heel goes up in the air.

 _We were in his parents' bedroom and half naked when we began to explore each others bodies one day afterschool. It was a few months before I got pregnant with Emma._

 _"I love you," I take his shirt off in between heated kisses and he pushes me onto the bed._

 _"You're the love of my life, Red," Mark moves his fingers to the back of my bra then unclips it carefully._

 _I smile as I run my hands down his muscular body. He goes on top of me then starts to place gentle kisses onto my neck. I moan. My boyfriend knows my weak spots of passion for sure._

 _Just as he is about to reach my panties, we hear the sound of keys opening the front door. His dad is home._

 _"Shit!" Mark curses, getting off me and began to put his clothes back on._

 _I quickly get dressed, "Let's continue this later."_

 _"Of course, Red." He grins._

 _When I get home, I see Avah at the table doing her homework at the table with Derek as Archer smartly heads outside knowing what we're about to discuss._

 _"Why are you sad?" Avah questions._

 _"Mark's dad came home as we were getting hot and heavy." I groan._

 _"Can't you just continue later?" Derek interjects._

 _"We are," I state eating chips._

 _Later in the day we met up once again this time where nobody could catch us to finish what we began. Little did I know these afterschool meetups would result in a pregnancy with a baby girl just months later._

"Oh, my God," I manage to get out, "I can't catch my breath." I laugh.

"Well, we could call in the dude with the needles," Mark runs his hand up and down my leg, "Help calm you down," We continue laughing, "I forgot how much fun you were, Red."

"Yeah, well, that's what happens when you date children," I move over to his side, "You forget what it's like to be with a woman."

He spanks my bare ass, "Hey! No being mean about Lexie, Red."

"Did you just spank me?" I ask.

"Oh, you wanna start something?" He questions.

"Maybe."

"Come on. Bring it, sister."

"I will, right now, Dr. Sloan," I went on top of him and we continue to make out.

"Oh, I'll give you more of the same." He smacks my bare ass again.

"Addi-aah," Sam exclaims.

"Oh! Sam, close the door!" I call out in embarrassment.

"Addison, this is a place of business," Sam rants.

"Uh, Sam, will you, uh, just toss me that shirt there, buddy?" Mark asks and Sam hands him his shirt.

"Sam, close the door," I demand as Pete walks over to the door.

"Hey!" Pete greets.

"Oh, my god." I exclaim in total embarassment.

"Emma went right to sleep. The needles worked wonders." Pete informs us with the latest news about our daughter.

"Thanks. Great job, dude." Mark replies as I put his shirt up to my face in embarrassment.

Too bad I joined the other practice. This place has perks." Pete walks away.

"Sam, close the door!" I holler in a low voice.

"You get 30 seconds," I let Sam know.

"I'm sorry?" Sam's confused.

"We are business partners, so you get 30 seconds to lecture me on my business practices. But if you start to lecture me on something not related to my business practices, I will walk away," I announce, "Those are the rules."

Sam raises an eyebrow, "Oh, our friendship has rules now?"

"We're not talking as friends," I make it abundantly clear, "we're talking as partners."

"I wanna talk to my friend." Sam pouts.

"She doesn't wanna talk to you."

"So now you're talking about yourself in third person?"

"Hi," Naomi walks in, "Did you sleep with Mark Sloan on the floor of your office?"

"Yep, and she's making up rules." Sam reveals.

"Yes, I am because I have earned that right," I begin to get up, "When you've gone through what I've gone through with my family, you have the right to be a little eccentric for a few weeks. You have the right to refer to yourself in the third person, and have sex on the floor of your office with your ex-husband and love of your life, and apply random rules to old friendships. You have the right."

"Okay," Naomi turns to Sam, "All right, you need to leave Addison alone because you're making her scream," She then looks at me, "Addison, I'm here for you if you need me."

"You see that? That is a friend." I point out.

"Okay, Okay, you came to me and you were upset, you were scared, you were a little desperate and I turned you down. Now, I turned you down because I am a good person. Mark Sloan had you naked within an hour of his arrival. Now, what does that say to you?" Sam is waiting for an answer. I start to leave so we could take Steven to the beach, "Addison." he tries.

"You broke the rules, I'm walking away." And with that I'm gone.

"Do you ever get used to this view?" Mark asked when we're outside at night after we had sex again.

"No." I reply immediately.

"This is so beautiful. I've always wanted to learn to surf."

"Good night." Emma gives her father a kiss.

"Good night, sweetie." Mark waves.

"Good night, Ems," I give our girl a hug.

"I mean, do you ever get used to this view?" He gave a smile once she heads inside.

"Mark, your little girl is not ready to be a mother. How's she gonna handle it the first time the baby spits up in her mouth?" Naomi is curious.

"I'm gonna be there with her, every step of the way. Maybe Red too." Mark assures them.

"Really? How are you gonna handle spit up in the mouth? It happens quite frequently." Sam states.

"I can handle it. I grew up, you guys. You all ran off to live on the beach, And... I went and grew up on you." He defends himself once again.

"Okay, now that's just crazy talk." Naomi exclaims.

"I think I might move here." Mark suddenly says.

"What?" I question, astonished by the love of my life.

"I could join your practice. This is L.A. I'm a plastic surgeon. I'd bring in a fortune. I could be closer to our son and you could help me raise the baby, since he is your grandson too." Mark inquires, putting his hand on top of mine.

"Are you out of your mind?" I ask.

"Please tell me you're not...Serious." Sam exclaims.

"Addison and I are good together. We were married for more than twenty years. Tell him." Mark answers.

"Mark..." I began.

"Lexie... like you said, she's a kid. But you. You know me. You get me. You all do. You're my friends- My old friends, my good friends. And this? This feels right. It feels really right." He interrupts.

The next morning

"You hungover, Red?" Mark hands us both a cup of coffee.

"You were the one who was drunk, not me," I put my hands on my hips, "I wasn't the one talking about moving my whole life down here."

"That wasn't drunk talk, Addison."

"Oh, come on, Mark. Let's not talk about it. I want you focused on the surgery. This is our daughter."

"Montgomery," Charlotte peeks her head into the room, "How long are you gonna need OR 3?"

"Two hours, tops." I call out.

"Good." Charlotte nods in approval.

"Who's Hot Stuff?" My ex-husband smirks.

"Oh, Dr. Charlotte King, Dr. Mark Sloan. Plastics."

"Sexology." They shake hands.

"Sexology?" Mark's eyes light up, "My God, I love L. A. I was just telling Addie I could be persuaded into relocating if the situation were right."

"I've been saying we need a plastics guy. Haven't I been saying we need a plastics guy?" Charlotte looks at him with lust n her eyes.

"Oh, God." I groan, wanting to tell her to back off.

" We'll talk. Right after our daughter's surgery." He promises.

"Actually, you can talk now on your way out." I finish my coffee.

"On my way out, Red?"

"Yeah, you're not allowed within a thousand feet of my OR," I then turn to Charlotte, "And don't let him join the practice while I'm in surgery." I warn.

"Let's prep the belly." Sam orders when we're preforming the surgery.

I walk in, "Sam, is everything okay?"

"Everything is perfect. Because you can't walk away from me in here."

"Look who's making up the rules now. I am at work, Sam. You're really gonna talk about my very, very personal life while I'm at work?" I snap.

"No, no, no," Sam starts waving, "Hello, everyone." He then faces me, "I am going to talk to you about dogs."

But I'm not listening as my mind goes somewhere else.

 _After I finish checking up on a laboring mother, I find the love of my life filling out a chart. I brush past him whispering in his ear, "Our baby's kicking."_

 _Mark takes me into an on-call room, "Really, Red?" He is super excited._

 _I now have a big smile on my face. "It's still a little early but he's really there!" Sometimes I feel like after losing Emma, Ella and all of the other babies this is a dream._

 _His hand flies to my baby bump, "Wow, he's really strong."_

 _"It feels like he will become a professional soccer player," I muse as I continue to feel our son kick._

 _"This is really real, that's our son in there Addie." Mark is now amazed as he begins to kiss me._

 _"We have enough time right now." I indicate to the bed. A second later my lab coat is on the floor._

And then you have golden retrievers," Sam continues. "Now, golden retrievers, like Labs, whether they be blond or chocolate, they're people dogs. They're all about pleasing you, all about making you happy. You can neglect them, you can ignore them, you can walk all over them, but still, making you happy is their first thought. "Snipping the first band." I decide.

"I would be fine if you took up with a golden retriever or a Lab. Heck, even a schnauzer. But Sloan, Sloan is a dachshund. Dachshunds like to eat poop right up off the street. Other dogs' poop. They're more concerned with their own needs than they are with making you happy. They're filthy and immoral." He rambles.

"Immoral? They're immoral dogs?"

"The owners of dachshunds are desperate. Desperate for affection, but it's the wrong kind of affection. The kind that makes you always take care of them."

"Oh, my God," I gasp.

"What happened?" Mark asks from across the room.

I check what's wrong with our daughter. "The AVM just blew. She's bleeding all over the place, I can't see a thing," I then instruct Sam. "Convert to open."

He is unsure, "With the baby still inside her?"

"Yes," I nod. "Ten blade."

"You blew the AVM?" Naomi asks later on.

"Not on purpose," I back myself up, "I already told him that."

Mark overhears us, "Then what the hell happened?" He yells in his gruff baritone.

"Stop yelling at her." Naomi instructs him.

"She lost a lot of blood, but she's gonna be okay." I know she will.

"And the baby?"

"I think he's gonna be fine."

"You think?"

"I hope."

"I'm sorry," I try to apologize, "the AVM is very delicate, Mark. It's directly below the dissection and it just blew."

He is now evidently frustrated, "I need to see her, Red."

I put my hands on his shoulders, "Okay, look, Mark. She's gonna be in bad shape when she wakes up. She hemorrhaged, I had to open her up. She's gonna be worse than last time. The last thing she needs is to look up and see you hovering terrified."

"What do you expect me to do, she's our daughter?"

"Why don't we just take a walk with your son?" Naomi asks with a gentle voice.

"Naomi, don't talk to me like I'm a child. I'm not a 12-" He warns.

"Mark, please, just go with Naomi. She knows what she's talking about." I turn him to the door.

"Fix this, Red." He calls out, "That baby has to be okay." he adds.

"He will. He will." Me and Sam both promise.

I care about Mark Sloan. I will always love him and consider him the love of my life, and he was our best friend. And, yes, he's done a lot of stupid things, but he also let all of us do a lot of stupid things. He let us do a lot of stupid things and he never judged us. He's not just a dog, Sam. Sure he's got a screwed up moral compass, but so do I. He's a good man."

"Mommy?" Emma wakes up.

"I'm right here, baby girl." I smile.

"Where's dad?" She wonders.

"Your dad's here and he's gonna be here in just a few minutes." I take her hand into mine.

"I don't want him," Emma begins to cry, "I don't want any of this. I don't want a baby. I just wanna go home. I want my life back. I wanna go home."

."Lucas thought it was morning at 2:00 A.M." Pete says sitting on the bench with me later on, "And then again at 3:00 a.M. and at 4:00, and I'm-I feel like I'm an undeater." he groans.

"See? That's what I'm talking about. You're a grown man, and you're a wreck." I sip my drink. "Emma-she's she's pretty simple, you know, and young. I had her when I was I was a teenager, and I don't think she's even thought about adoption. I don't think anybody's counseled her. And I think she feels trapped, I think it's my responsibility as her doctor, not her mother to give her her options."

"Well, of course it is. What's the problem?" Pete questions.

"Mark. He really wants this baby. He wants to raise it with her." I admit.

"Are we talking about the plastic surgeon?"

I laugh, "Oh, the concept that seeps from your every word- Do you have that for every plastic surgeon or just, You know, ones that I sleep with on the floor of my office?"

"I-just- I don't think there's anything to debate, Addison. You're her doctor, you're her mother," Pete tells me, "Yeah, well, still, it's your responsibility. To counsel her, give her the options. That baby in there is your grandson after all."

"Thanks," I throw my cup into the nearby garbage can then sat back down. He pulls me into a hug.

"There's the heartbeat," I point, "And it's strong." I grow serious, "So I have to ask you this. Has anyone ever talked to you about adoption, Ems?"

"What, like when you pick a family from the Pennysaver?" Emma sits up.

"No, that's just in Juno. No, in real life there are agencies and all they do is screen families. They find you safe, wonderful families who would love your baby as much as you do. There are agencies. In fact, we have one at the practice."

"Don't tell Mark we're having this conversation because I know that he'd freak out, and, like, all my stuff is still at his apartment." Our girl pleads.

"No, I'm your doctor, so I can't tell anyone anything that we're talking about," I assure her, "And for the record, I think that you could be a great mom, baby girl. And I know Mark is an amazing dad. He's an amazing dad to your brother." I talk about him with nothing but love in my eyes.

"I don't care what Sam says. This is ideal." Mark says as we lay in my bed after sex.

"What did Sam say?" I adjust the sheets from where I'm sitting at the end of the bed.

"Forget about Sam. This is ideal. Three parents. No one gets overwhelmed. Everyone still gets to have a life."

"Mark-"

"This is our second chance, Red. Don't you see it?"

"What if there wasn't a baby?"

"What? What happened?"

"Nothing, nothing happened. The baby's fine, our grandson's fine. It's just... What if Emma changed her mind or there wasn't a baby, would you still want to move down here, join the practice, be with me and our son? 'Cause you keep asking, and you paint a pretty picture, and I'm just lonely enough and I'm just scared enough and I'm just freaked out enough that if you ask me again, I might say yes. So, I'm asking you not to ask me again if it's not about me, if you're just heartbroken or in love with someone else, or you just want me to help you with a baby that you may or may not be able to raise. Don't ask me, 'cause I don't know anything. I don't know anything anymore, except I can't fall back in love with a man who's in love with someone else. That much I know. I can't do that, so please, if you're still in love with the Grey girl, go back to Seattle. But if you're not, and if you're serious, and you want me, then ask again."

* * *

 **Ok, cliffhanger! Mark's answer will be found in next chapter and there will also be MerDer with Derek telling Mer the truth. I know 90% of the dialouge is in PP but that was the basis of the chapter. Also I'm not sure if I should make Emma a little older since I came up with a roadblock in the timeline.**


End file.
